


All We See

by Beneath_the_Trees



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hakuren Bonding, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees
Summary: Hyouga thought he'd seen just about every secret place in Hokkaido.As it turns out, his friends on the soccer team knew of one other.(My second piece in the Inazuma Summer Dreams Zine)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	All We See

When Hyouga was a kid, he’d loved watching sunsets. He loved the way it felt, seeing a different painting each night and feeling like it was the most magical thing in the world. He and his dad would drive to different clear views almost every night for a new sunset. Then it was him, alone, on the roof of his house.

At some point, watching sunsets lost its splendor.

Upon going to Hakuren, Hyouga spent his days at Hakuren’s soccer pitch whenever school was out, and he’d stay there until the sun had long set. Nowadays, though, he spent his free time with a handful of the soccer team members that stayed after Fifth Sector was defeated.

Summer break wasn’t an exception.

Instead, it gave Itetsuki, Makari, Kitaki, or Koori _more_ time to take Hyouga wherever they pleased. Today they’d decided that going on a hike would be fun, and although Hyouga wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of going so late in the day, he let himself be pulled along the trails further north of Hakuren because hey, it beat being bored.

“This way! Come on,” Koori called from ahead, “We’re almost at the top!”

 _Good_ , Hyouga thought, making sure to take care of where he stepped on the hill’s steep incline. _It’s getting late._ The sun was beginning to get pretty low in the sky, and though his teammates insisted they’d be back before dark, they hadn’t chosen a point to turn around yet.

Makari helped Itetsuki pull the rest of them over a mini canyon that had formed from the snow runoff’s usual path; Koori and Kitaki ran further ahead, shortly followed by Makari. Hyouga grunted as he hoisted himself up one last sharp incline that was more like a cliffside, and as he looked up to see whatever it was the others were so excited over he froze.

A clear view of the mountain range opened up before them, silhouetted by the setting sun and those still tipped with snow glowing pink. The sky was vibrant with colors, painting the sky in orange-pink and periwinkle lavender hues. It was…

“Whoa.”

Hyouga hadn’t even realized he’d breathed out the word, only noticing due to Kitaki’s small chuckle from his place between Koori and Makari. Itetsuki looped an arm around Hyouga’s neck and motioned to the scene with sweeping grandeur. “Awesome, right?”

All Hyouga could do was nod.

Itetsuki grinned, joining the others along the lookout’s edge and leaving a space for Hyouga to sit beside them. Hyouga stood there for a moment, letting the cold night breeze hit his bare forearms and face, taking in the picture before him. It looked almost complete now, with his friends there.

With a little bit of hesitance, Hyouga settled himself between Koori and Itetsuki. And it felt… _right_.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Hyouga could taste the sunset on his tongue and feel the magic seep into his skin.

A sunset had never looked more beautiful.


End file.
